


The Pie was /that/ Good

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timelordshavetwohearts wanted some Dean/Cas/Pie good times so here yah go! Hope you enjoy it hon! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie was /that/ Good

It was a mess. Clothes were scattered across the floor, hanging off a chair and shoes were thrown somewhere out the door when they stumble over them in their rush to strip bare. There's a cherry pie too, but not in it's box. The box is resting open at the edge of the queen mattress, only splatters of filling amongst flakes of crust and an abandoned fork remain inside. The rest has either been plastered onto bare skin, smeared into the bedspread, or eaten. Castiel's got Dean lain out across the bed, the man's arms resting lazily above his head, legs spread wide to accommodate Castiel comfortably between them. 

He's been kneeling there for a good half hour now, pleasure rising the more he played in the mess he's made of Dean. Bits of pie all down his chest and stomach, dripping molasses slow down his sides and Castiel shaped hand prints on the Hunter's thighs. Dean's dick is even coated in the sticky cherry syrup, pre-come mixing in with. This hadn't really been planned. Castiel had came in through the door with the freshly baked pie and accidentally tripped, sending the pie flying out of his grasp and splattering against Dean's chest. They had laughed till things heated up rather quickly.

Dean whimpered softly when he watched Cas leaning down again to lick up some more filling from his body. There was no real pattern in his movements, everything so teasingly slow and oh so good. He was already riding the edge of what was going to be one damn good orgasm when Castiel trailed a left hand down Dean's sticky stomach till he wrapped it around his cock, giving it a gentle tug that had the man moaning softly when he finally tipped over. He came in small spurts, come dripping over Cas' fingers as he stroked Dean through it. Castiel let him come down from his orgasm, lightly trailing his fingers up the softening shaft as he wiped his other hand through the now come mixed cherry filling, wiped some up on his fingers and proceeded to lick it off his fingers.

Dean opens his eyes to the sound of Cas smacking his lips to see his fallen Angel cleaning his fingers. It makes him groan and smile lazily at him, fingers clenching in and out of fists as he pulled his knees up and continued to hold them out so as not to crush Castiel between them. He knew Cas was still hard between his legs and the fact Cas had already stretched him out nicely, damn near made him come when he let Castiel suck out the syrup soaked cherry he stuffed into his ass. Castiel took the hint to line himself up and smirked down at Dean, making him groan when all he did was rub his dick through the mess, slicking his dick up with the filling. After they were done, Dean knew he'd be in the bathroom for awhile, knew he'd need to get out all the pie that's inside him. 

When Dean raised his head to glare at him is when his Angel finally decided he was done with teasing and angled his hips differently to push inside Dean. It was a slow sticky slide as he sunk balls deep into Dean, hips pressed messily against his ass and squishing the pie bits against Castiel's mostly clean skin. It was still all so slow, the fallen Angel grinding his hips against Dean's, taking his time to work Dean back up with every thrust against his prostate. It was a good hour later by the time Dean's dick was standing at attention again, pressed between their abdomens. Cas only needed a few handfuls of thrusts, burying himself fully before pulling fully out and jacking himself before he was adding his own come to the mess Dean was already in.

He coated Dean's dick with his semen, letting the fat drops drip over the other's stiff member till he was done. Cas let his cock go before reaching out to rub his mess into Dean's skin and stroked him through his second orgasm. 3, 5, 8 gentle tugs later and Dean was coming again, not much pumping out, but a few good squirts. When his dick gave one last final jump and nothing else came out, Castiel let him go and leaned back, letting his own softened shaft slip free from Dean. “Come on Dean, we need to get this place cleaned up.” Castiel said as he got up off the bed and headed to the bedroom door, not even bothering to cover himself up. 

“Yeah yeah, I'm coming.” Dean mumbled as he rolled to his side and worked his way up off the bed, cherry filling smearing even further into the sheets and creating a bigger mess. They would need to clean up and wash the sheets and pick up all the pie once they would finish washing up their bodies, but Dean was happy. It was some of the best sex he'd had in awhile and he would definitely try to get Castiel to do it again sometime in the future.


End file.
